


Photo Ops

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Dick Pics, Hux wants to die, Kylo Ren's huge dick, Kylo is a slut, M/M, Sexting, but we all know this, its the premise of this entire series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Kylo fancies himself a photographer and Hux hates himself.





	Photo Ops

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another entry in the kylux porn adventures and further proof that I am incapable of keeping feelings out of it.

It’s in the middle of a meeting that the barrage starts, a message popping up in the corner of his datapad, the little notification blinking enticingly. Come look what I have, it says. Hux opens it in case it’s important only to choke on his own tongue and nearly drop his pad when a blurry picture of Kylo Ren’s bantha dick fills his screen. All eyes are on him, the slam of the pad into the table drawing the attention of the room. Ren stares unblinkingly from his seat as if he didn’t just sent him an out of focus dick pic. 

 

Hux is sure his face is on fire. 

 

Sadly it doesn’t become an isolated incident, he has to suffer through several meetings like this. The ones where Ren is present the picture is obviously taken beforehand, but when the knight is absent he’s bombarded with real time updates from wherever Ren is having a wank this time. 

 

 _*Want you so bad, General*_ appears along with the newest picture. To Ren’s credit they have improved since the first one. 

 

***This is inappropriate, Ren. Stop it at once!***

 

_*Tell me I’m bad*_

 

 ***No*** it will be a cold day on Mustafar before Hux is coerced into sexting with Ren. The knight must have lost his mind.  

 

The frustrating think about it is Ren won’t kriffing give up, routinely sending him new pictures that gradually move to include more of his body. If Ren ever asks Hux will vehemently deny keeping any of them, especially the ones where Ren has just come, eyes blown black and heavy with satisfaction. 

 

He should have just walked away that time in the shower, he was weak and now look where he is. Painfully hard in the middle of a meeting because Ren just sent him of of THOSE pictures. This has to stop. 

 

He spends the entire rest of the meeting glaring daggers at the silent knight, trying not to imagine his smug face underneath that helmet. Those horribly plush lips and soft eyes. Predictably Ren stays behind, presumably to mock him for his reaction to that picture. 

 

“What do you want, Ren?” He snaps before the knight can get started. 

 

“You know what I want,” unfortunately he does. But not today, he won’t give him the satisfaction, it’s an opportunity wasted, but he can live with that. 

 

That evening he receives a video clip of Ren impaling himself on a dildo accompanied by the caption, _*thinking of you*_

 

 ***Slut*** he shoots back before he can consider the consequences of replying.

 

 _*only for you Hux*_ the speed at which Ren replies would suggest this is all a game to manipulate him. Just as he suspected from the start. 

 

It almost pains him to know that this is all happening just a few doors down. That it would only take him seconds to go there and fuck Ren senseless, to replace that silicone toy with something better. ***You know where to find me.*** if Ren truly is that desperate to get fucked he’ll have to come and get it, for Hux to seek him out would be giving up on what little control he has left. 

 

Seconds later Ren is requesting access to his quarters, stumbling in wrapped in his sheets, sweaty and sporting a massive hard on. He wastes no time, dropping he sheets and flopping down on Hux’s couch with his legs spread like a cheap whore. Ren stares expectantly from where he’s sprawled, radiating impatience. Well, he’ll just have to wait until Hux has finished his drink and signed the last report. 

 

“Did you want something, Ren?” Hux asks innocently when the knight whines in self pity, making an aborted movement to grab himself when Hux gives him a sharp look. “Patience will be rewarded,” He finds sadistic glee in the frustration that crosses Ren’s face. 

 

Credit where credit is due, Ren waits more or less patiently for the thirty minutes it takes him to finish up his work for now. Brown eyes snap up at the sound of Hux putting his pad away, lighting up with anticipation. By the time Hux’s has made it over to the couch Ren’s erection has returned. Such an eager little slut. 

 

If Ren wants it so badly he’ll have to do all the work Hux decides, seating himself at the other end of the couch and waiting. Ren catches on quick scrambling to straddle him, using the force as an aide to strip Hux’s layers away. He seats himself without hesitation, groaning in satisfaction, big hands grabbing onto Hux’s shoulders for leverage. 

 

Kylo Ren is quite a sight bouncing in his lap and moaning like a porn star, working up a clammy sweat where their chests are rubbing together. He could easily get addicted to this, to having this powerful creature at his mercy. So beautiful like this. Wild and loud, using Hux’s body to pleasure himself. 

 

In the throes of his orgasm Ren tries to kiss him, an action narrowly avoided by turning his head just so. Soft lips collide with his jaw, panting breath hot against his skin and loud in his ear. The knight doesn’t appear to be the least bit deterred by Hux’s avoidance, happily moving on to suck on his exposed neck instead. Ren’s rolling hips and warm body draws Hux’s climax from him, a slow, sweet build up now that Ren has gotten his fill. It’s alarmingly tender. 

 

This can’t happen again. 


End file.
